


01. Beginning

by rockbrigade



Series: DaBa 30 Theme [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockbrigade/pseuds/rockbrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful friendship is born</p>
            </blockquote>





	01. Beginning

The afternoon was drawing to a close, but the orange sunset was still bright over the park. Kurobane shuffled his feet as he passed through the safety bollards, hands shoved firmly into his jacket pockets. Always getting into trouble with the old lady for taking his time with things! Well, getting scolded didn't light any fires up his ass, but in the end her word is law. He squinted into the sunset. Maybe it was later than he had thought; it wasn't looking good for the Marines anyway. Only their biggest game of the season. Watching it would only be depressing. 

Even at this hour, so many young children were milling about the sturdy but intricate wooden structures that were the focus of the neighbourhood playground. All the kids seemed so small, but with so much energy still to burn, nearly mowing Kurobane down as they rushed by. Above the regular hubbub of excited yelps and laughter, some loudmouth was really giving someone what for. Of course. He strode towards the voice. 

"He's not a girl! Why would you say that since you know he's not! Saying that just makes you look stupid!" 

"I'm not stupid!" It was the retort from one of the two - obviously older - kids, who were getting their asses handed to them by a little upstart. "You're stupid!"

"Anyway, at least we're not girls!" The other bully was clearly quicker off the draw than his buddy. "Why don't you shut up and tell your girlfriend to stop crying? You don't wanna mess with the guys!" 

The small, angel-faced boy, heated topic of discussion as he was, wiped his face with fierce determination to stop the tears, but the poor thing was like a cherub water-feature come to life. He was standing close to, but pointedly not cowering behind or touching his protector. Angel-face was a brave little soldier, but whether his display was successful or not, that little whirlwind of trouble in front of him was not about to let him fend for himself. The mighty warrior puffed out his chest for great justice and let them have it once more.

"He's not my girlfriend - he's not anyone's girlfriend - because he's not a girl! An' he can cry if he wants, you don't tell him what to do!" He moved forward, bodily, somehow seeming a little taller than before, "And you don't tell me who I wanna mess with!" 

Little brat! Kurobane couldn't stop himself from grinning. He stepped towards the warzone, his large frame changing the atmosphere of the conflict immediately. An authority had arrived! The two bullies glanced warily in Kurobane's direction, as the mouthy kid's face changed in recognition of who had approached. 

"Dad!" 

"Are you picking fights again, Haru?"

"I was not!" Haru looked affronted and thrust an accusatory finger at the bullies, "These guys were calling 'im a girl an' making 'im cry and I said that's stupid!" 

"Mmn… that would be pretty stupid." Kurobane crouched to child-level and gave the bullies a questioning look. "I hope they weren't calling your friend a girl, Haru, because that wouldn't be a very nice thing to do." The two older kids had taken the hint: the authority was not going to side with them. They muttered some denials and shuffled away, utterly trounced by the Kurobane combo. Haru stretched out his arm for their customary father-son fist-bump, before turning his attention to Angel-face. 

"You okay?" Haru's tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on rummaging through the pockets of his shorts. Then he found his handmade handkerchief and offered it to Angel-face, who was starting to calm down and control his breathing. The boy took it, with some uncertainty, having noticed the fancy embroidery. "You can use it!" Haru assured him with a grin, and the boy nodded and began to dry his face. 

Kurobane was pleased his little protégé was scrappy yet already so suave, but he winced internally. His old lady was very particular about Haru's handkerchief. They'd made it together, Kurobane and his wife, but the missus was the one responsible for the smart lettering which read 'Harukaze'. Mrs. Kurobane was definitely going to have a few words to say about it being given away so easily. Well, that would be another matter. Ruffling Haru's hair as he approached, Kurobane addressed Angel-face. 

"Hello, I'm Haru's dad. What's your name?" 

Angel-face opened his mouth to say something, but before he managed to make any sound, Haru cut him off, "Oh yeah I forgot! I'm Haru! What are you called?"

Somehow the boy was put at ease by Haru's encouragement, and with a small but pleased voice, he answered, "I'm Hikaru."

"Hikaru, huh?" Kurobane smiled. It beat Angel-face… or maybe it suited? "Hikaru, I've got to take Haru home now. Is your mom or dad coming for you?" Hikaru shook his head, the pretty curls of his hair catching the glow of the sunset. "Do you live far away? I don't wanna leave you in case those kids come back."

Hikaru pointed in the direction of some houses that stood just across the street from the entrance to the park. Ah, in that case they probably trusted him to make his own way home. Well, not today! "Hikaru, would you like Haru and I to walk you home?" Kurobane couldn't help but think somebody somewhere was questioning his intentions. Hikaru nodded timidly, and Haru seized one of his hands, apparently eager to see his new friend's home. 

In less than ten minutes, the three of them were in front of a household. The nameplate read 'Amane', Kurobane mentally noted as he knocked at the door. The two boys, whose fingers were still curled together, shuffled a bit awkwardly in anticipation of another adult at the door. It opened, and a quiet-looking woman with sharp eyes stepped out, glanced at Kurobane for the moment, and then crouched to stroke Hikaru's hair. 

"Mrs. Amane?" Kurobane ventured, "Some older kids were giving Hikaru some trouble, so my boy Haru scared them off. We thought we should bring him home, though."

Hikaru's mother nodded gratefully to Kurobane, but she addressed her son, "Did you make a friend? Did you tell him 'thank you' for looking after you?" At this, Hikaru started, but hung his head, reluctant to make a move. "Hm? And what are you holding?" Mrs. Amane gently unfolded the handkerchief which had been bunched in Hikaru's hand, "Harukaze? Is that you, Haru?" 

"Yeah! I lent it to him." Haru seemed like the polar opposite to Hikaru, boyish and outgoing. Not even shy of a stranger. 

"Oh dear, then we'd better wash this for him, huh, Hikaru? And then you can give it back to him when you see him at the park tomorrow!" Hikaru raised his eyes and nodded fiercely at this suggestion, and Haru chuckled at him. 

"Dad?" Haru asked, when they were not too far from their own house, "…Can I go to the park tomorrow?"


End file.
